


Burning

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Stages of Love-- Kirk/McCoy [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next disaster: A forest fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

"The planet is completely ablaze," Spock reported. "I estimate that forty percent of the population did not evacuate in time..."

McCoy couldn't listen any longer. How could that cold-blooded bastard recite it all so _coldly?_

He hadn't even realized he'd left the bridge until Jim grabbed his arm. "Bones."

"The survivors on board need treatment for smoke inhalation," McCoy said, trying to brush him off. "Chapel's started, but we'll need all hands. I'm the only doctor on this ship--" He was talking just to hear his own voice at this point, but it kept him sane.

Kirk held on. "We'll get there faster next time," he said. "I promise."

McCoy hesitated for a moment. "Jim--"

"It bothers him too," Kirk said. "All of us. We'll do better." Kirk leaned over and brushed his lips against McCoy's cheek, tightening his grip before letting go.

McCoy headed back to Sickbay.


End file.
